With the development of terminals, such as smart phones, various functions are implemented in the terminals. For example, a camera function may be integrated in a terminal, and a user may use the terminal to take pictures. When the camera function is enabled, the user, after finding a view through a viewfinder, may operate the terminal to perform a manual focusing on contents of the view through, e.g., tapping a target object in the viewfinder.